


five times Fox got thrown out a window and the one time he did it himself

by JedimasterMegan



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, All of them are really, Cody's a little shit, Gen, poor Fox, windows are not his friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JedimasterMegan/pseuds/JedimasterMegan
Summary: The title says it all. Fox gets thrown out a window more often than you'd think
Comments: 12
Kudos: 229





	five times Fox got thrown out a window and the one time he did it himself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fandom_Trash224](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash224/gifts).



> A Christmas present for Fandom_Trash224, because they like throwing Fox out of windows and honestly, so do I XD

The first time Fox gets thrown out a window is a very funny story, according to his men.

Fox does not think it was very funny.

It was supposed to be a simple op: head to the hideout of a few local thugs on the lower levels that have caused a few too many problems for the Guard and bring them in for the Republic Security Forces to deal with.

The fact that one of the thugs was an _incredibly angry_ Wookie complicated things. And Fox, in a moment of questionable reasoning, decided the best way to subdue them was to charge straight at them.

He was wrong.

He was _very_ wrong.

The Wookie grabs him, lifting him over their head and roaring before promptly tossing him out the nearest window.

He doesn't scream. He _doesn't_.

(He definitely screams.)

Thorn is there, thank the _force_ , catching him before he can fall too far. He nearly gives the man a promotion right then and there.

His men, thankfully, only mention the incident once every week.

* * *

The second time Fox gets thrown out a window is during his weekly lunch with Senator Organa and Senator Amidala.

He quite enjoys those lunches, and the two senators are some of the very few he doesn't mind interacting with.

He's very disappointed when they have to cut it short by throwing him out the window. "We're terribly sorry, Commander," Amidala says. "We didn't know the Chancellor and Senator Burtoni were paying us a visit today, and we can't let them see you here when you technically should be on duty."

Fox understands, really he does, and he appreciates the concern they have for him, but _kriff_ if it isn't terrifying to be shoved out a window and fall three stories into a waiting Alderaani speeder below.

He doesn't like windows too much after that.

Which really sucks considering they're _everywhere_.

* * *

When it happens for a third time, Fox thinks something out there must be messing with him. The Force, maybe.

"I bet you did something that pissed it off and now it doesn't like you anymore," Thorne tells him.

To be fair, he doesn't like the Force much either.

It's an accident really, brought on by too many people crammed into one small space— he can't remember exactly _whose_ idea it was to hold a fete week celebration at the Guard Headquarters and invite a few other battalions, but it was probably a mistake— and perhaps too much alcohol involved. They did, ahem, _borrow_ quite a few bottles from some Senators. Not that they'd ever notice they were missing. 

There was a lot of pushing and shoving, people kept bumping into one another, someone tripped, and out the window Fox went.

He's just happy he was on the first floor. 

He's less happy about the fact that Wolffe somehow managed to record the whole incident.

He'd better start compiling the blackmail for a trade now.

* * *

By the fourth time, Fox is fairly used to the strange relationship he has with windows. Enough so that he's put a few precautions into place in and around the Guard Headquarters.

He's particularly grateful for the old mattress he placed just outside the window in his office. Especially since that window is the one he was just tossed out of.

"What the _hell_ happened?" Bly says as he walks back in. Fox points to where the stupid blue astromech Rex brought along for some reason is standing between Ponds and Wolffe, and the beeps it makes sound _suspiciously_ like laughter.

"That little menace just threw me out the window for _fun!"_ he says, fuming.

Cody grins, and suddenly Fox is very scared. "You mean like this?"

And that made time number five.

He should have seen it coming, really.

* * *

"Do I really have to do this?"

"It's either this or pay a hundred creds."

Fox scowls. "I don't _have_ a hundred creds, none of us do!"

Ponds just shrugs from behind his holocomm. "Then you shouldn't have taken the bet. Now come on, I've got half a dozen other battalions I'm live streaming this to, and Rex says he's on a short time frame."

"Two battalions weren't enough?" he grumbles, looking around at the various huddled members of the Guard and the 187th.

"Will you just hurry up and go already?" Ponds says.

Fox stares at the window.

The crowd starts chanting. "Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!"

He sighs. "Ah, what the hell."

He runs, jumps, and throws himself out the window.

He supposes the cheers he hears on the way down are quite nice. Small victories and all that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm jedi-master-megan on tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
